U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,519 illustrates a single-sided tape mounting system, in which integrated circuits are mounted through apertures in a tape and bonded by thermo-compression bonding to metal layers on the tape. Integrated circuits and other devices may be combined.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,925 illustrates a double-sided flexible circuit board.